


Lessons

by notmyyacht



Category: Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dancing, Established Relationship, Jonas in his 20s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from an AU drgaybelgideon and I like chatting about where a young, impressionable Jonas spends a lot of time with Nevada and is corrupted by him.</p>
<p>I was prompted: Nevada’s guys bring back junk for Jonas on his request when they burgle things, and one time it’s a record player. The baby’s delighted and blasts blues and gospel for days until Nev finally snaps. Brings back a salsa record or something because “Heritage, can’t keep acting like a complete gringo, puta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGaybelGideon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaybelGideon/gifts).



Jonas frowns when the salsa record starts playing. He’s never been into that type of music and he never grew up with it. He didn’t even know any Spanish, despite the fact his mother had been a Cuban-American bilingual. She had died when he was so young and all he and Sam were left with was whatever their sonuvabitch father had for them, which wasn’t much.

Their father wasn’t even all that interested in music, except the hymns of church. It was all they were allowed to listen to. Hearing the salsa now only brought up bad memories of an empty and painful childhood.

Nevada, however, completely comes alive. Jonas watches him sway his body to the music in a way he’s never seen. Nevada grabs Jonas’ hand and pulls him close.

“C'mon, dance with me,” he says with a smirk. Jonas jerks away from him, putting a considerable distance between them. Nevada stops dancing, his smirk gone.

“I don’t want to,” Jonas says. Nevada’s face twitches as he storms up to him and grabs Jonas by the wrists.

“Don’t be a fucking prude,” Nevada says, placing Jonas’ hands on his shoulders. He grips Jonas’ waist, holding his body flush up against his. “Follow my lead.”

Jonas quickly gives up and goes with it. They start off slow and not at all in sync with the music.

“Move your right foot forward and your left back,” Nevada instructs, “no _your_ right. So our legs are together, see?”

Jonas cranes his neck so he can actually see between them.

“Watch my feet. Got it?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jonas says.

Jonas is a fast learner, to Nevada’s delight and he quickly starts to pick up the pace so they’re actually dancing to the music.

“You’ve got it, nene,” he encourages. Jonas grins and puffs his chest in pride.

“See,” Nevada chuckles, “was that so bad?”

Jonas raises a cheeky eyebrow and leans in, pressing his lips to Nevada’s. Nevada freezes. Jonas’ lips are soft on his, not hungry or desperate as their usual kisses are. No, this is _warm_. A thank you. Jonas licks Nevada’s bottom lip and softly hums. It’s different, but it’s enough to excite them both.

Nevada kisses him back, hard, and grabs fistfuls of Jonas’ ass. Jonas moans into his mouth and grinds his hips against Nevada’s.

Wasn’t exactly what Nevada had had in mind when he brought out the salsa record, but he wasn’t in any way complaining.


End file.
